vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Death
Queen Death is the ninth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A SURPRISING ALLIANCE AND A HEARTBREAKING SACRIFICE — When The Hollow sends a terrifying message to Vincent, he must team with Hayley and Freya to embark on a desperate mission to stop the Hollow once and for all - even if it requires a heartbreaking sacrifice. Refusing to allow anyone in his family to pay the high price of defeating their enemy, Klaus makes a surprising alliance and enacts a plan that threatens to change the Mikaelson family forever. Elijah and Marcel also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova/The Hollow *Blu Hunt as The Hollow *Christina Moses as Keelin Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Karan Kendrick as Maxine *Ahmed Lucan as Nathaniel Trivia *The Hollow tells Marcel that he chose the wrong side by going against her, indicating she will kill him. **Marcel frees Sofya from The Hollow's possession by stabbing her in the heart with a dagger coated in Hayley's blood. *The Hollow is successful in resurrecting herself by using Elijah and his sireline's death. *This was Elijah's first true death as an Original and he becomes the fourth Original Vampire to die after Mikael, Finn and Kol. This does not including the Enhanced Original Alaric nor the Upgraded Original Lucien. **This makes the third complete destruction of a sireline. It's unknown if Mikael had a sireline, though it is implied that he did not as Lucien and others did not notice until Finn's death, with Kol's death confirming the theory. *Freya manages to place Elijah's spirit inside her talisman but the Hollow's magic caused it to shatter. At first she couldn't sense his soul in the crystal, though when Hope touched her shoulder, she was able to sense Elijah, although it was faint and Elijah appeared to be in anguish. *Vincent tells all the witches of New Orleans to leave the city and not come back until he tells them it's safe to return after The Hollow been dealt with. *Vincent asks for the journal back, saying he knows the risk of falling back under the Hollow's influence by using it. He tells Marcel if that starts to happen, to kill him and to make it quick. Body Count *The Hollow's Followers - Various: broken neck by telekinesis, torn apart and drained of blood; killed by Freya, Hayley and Klaus, respectively *Nathaniel - Broken neck by telekinesis; killed by Vincent *Elijah Mikaelson - Enchanted thorns; killed by The Hollow (as a spirit) *Tristan de Martel, the Strix and Various Vampires - Due to Elijah's death Continuity *Maxine was last seen in Keepers of the House. *Eva Sinclair was mentioned. She was last seen in a flashback in Haunter of Ruins. *Camille O'Connell was mentioned. She was last seen as a hallucination in No Quarter. *The Labonair family is mentioned. *The Ancestors are mentioned. *Esther Mikaelson was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Davina Claire was mentioned. She was last seen in Voodoo in My Blood. *Keelin was last seen in High Water and a Devil's Daughter. *Adam Folsom was mentioned. He was last seen in Keepers of the House. *Finn Mikaelson was mentioned. He was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon. Locations * The Abattoir * St. Anne's Church * Lafayette Cemetery * Marcel's Penthouse Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Trailer= :Sofya: "Are you ready to die Elijah? The great sacrifice which will return me to flesh and blood." :Vincent: "It's the Hollow. She has Elijah and now she wants that bone." :Hayley: "There has to be a way to save him." :Sofya: "I will let your family watch as you finally die." :Klaus: "Enough talk." :Sofya: "Did you come here to witness my rebirth? Or to die trying to stop it." |-|Sneak Peek= :Marcel: "You're not listening to me. Check again, and when you do find her you keep your distance and call me. You can come on in, Klaus. To what do I owe the displeasure?" :Klaus: "I thought we had a truce." :Marcel: "We do. If we did I might have responded differently when Davina asked me to sacrifices you." :Klaus: "Does our truce extend to my brother? Despite your extensive grievances." :Marcel: "Yeah. I want to get Sofya back and stop the Hollow. As long as you guys want the same thing, I don't see why we can't play nice. Why? What's wrong?" :Klaus: "Well, far be it for me to jump to conclusions. But the last time anyone saw my brother he was on his way here, to talk to you." :Marcel: "And you think I have him. Seriously?" :Klaus: "No. I don't. But I'd like to know who does." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Klaus: "Here." :Hope: "Mmm, it's so good!" :Klaus: "Did I ever tell you the story of my first beignet? No? You are in for a treat. Long ago, three French nuns came to New Orleans looking for a fresh start. And they came here. They marched right into our courtyard, and they presented your uncle Elijah and me with these rather lumpy-looking sugar-coated pastries. Well, needless to say, we were entranced. We set them up quite well." :Hope: "Why did they come to you?" :Klaus: "Because there was a time when we were regarded as royalty. You might even go so far to say I was king, which would make you a princess." |-|Inside clip= :Sofya: "Such a will to live. Wouldn't it be easier to give in? To simply let go? Part of you must crave that peace; the silence of the nothing that lasts forever." :Elijah: "Why don't you come a little closer. We'll find it together." :Sofya: "When you die, so too does your entire sireline. The great sacrifice, which will return me to flesh and blood." :Vincent: "We're talking about an ancient primal power that's made flesh and blood. It will wipe out this entire city in an afternoon, and ain't a damn thing that you or anybody else here can do about it. Now, this is a chance Klaus. This is probably the one chance you got. Now you want to blow that opportunity to maybe save your brother? Or do you want to do your job and save your little girl?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Queen Death Trailer The CW The Originals 4x09 Sneak Peek "Queen Death" (HD) Season 4 Episode 9 Sneak Peek The Originals 4x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Queen Death" (HD) Season 4 Episode 9 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals Inside The Originals Queen Death The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x09 Queen Death Marcel-Vincent.jpg 4x09 Queen Death Marcel-Vincent 1.jpg 4x09 Queen Death-Marcel.jpg 4x09 Queen Death-Klaus.jpg 4x09 Queen Death Marcel-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO409-001-Elijah~Enchanted Thorns Stake.png TO409-002-Sofya-The Hollow~Elijah~Enchanted Thorns Stake.png TO409-003-Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-004-Elijah.png TO409-005-Enchanted Thorns Stake~Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-006~Sofya~The Hollow~Nathaniel~Witches.png TO409-007-Nathaniel.png TO409-008-Sofya-The Hollow~Nathaniel~Witches.png TO409-009~Sofya~The Hollow-Tree-Sigil.png TO409-010-Hayley.png TO409-011-Klaus-Hope.png TO409-012~Klaus-Hope.png TO409-013-Hope.png TO409-014~Hayley-Hope.png TO409-015-Hayley-Hope~Klaus.png TO409-016~Hayley-Klaus.png TO409-017-Hayley.png TO409-018~Hayley-Klaus.png TO409-019-Vincent.png TO409-020~Vincent-Maxine-St. Anne's Church.png TO409-021-Maxine.png TO409-022-Vincent.png TO409-023-Vincent-Maxine.png TO409-024-Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-025-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-026~Keelin-Freya.png TO409-027-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-028-Freya-Keelin.png TO409-029-Freya~Keelin.png TO409-030~Sofya~The Hollow-Vincent.png TO409-031-Sofya-The Hollow~Vincent.png TO409-032-Vincent.png TO409-033~Sofya~The Hollow~Vincent.png TO409-034-Sofya-The Hollow~Vincent.png TO409-035-Marcel.png TO409-036-Klaus.png TO409-037-Marcel-Klaus.png TO409-038~Marcel-Klaus.png TO409-039-Freya~Hayley~The Hollow's Jawbone.png TO409-040-Vincent.png TO409-041~Freya-Hayley.png TO409-042-Freya.png TO409-043-Klaus.png TO409-044-Marcel.png TO409-045~Klaus-Marcel.png TO409-046-Klaus.png TO409-047~Klaus-Marcel-Hayley~Freya~Vincent.png TO409-048~Klaus-Vincent.png TO409-049-Hayley-Freya.png TO409-050-Marcel.png TO409-051-Freya-Vincent.png TO409-052-Klaus.png TO409-053-Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-054-Sofya-The Hollow-Tunde's Blade~Elijah.png TO409-055-Elijah.png TO409-056-Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-057~Hayley-Hope.png TO409-058-Hayley~Hope.png TO409-059~Hayley-Hope.png TO409-060-Hayley-Hope.png TO409-061-Freya-Vincent.png TO409-062-Vincent~Freya.png TO409-063-Freya.png TO409-064~Vincent-Freya.png TO409-065-Freya's Talisman.png TO409-066-Vincent.png TO409-067~Klaus-Hayley-Freya.png TO409-068-Freya TO409-069~Klaus-Hayley-Freya TO409-070-Klaus.png TO409-071-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-072-Keelin-Freya.png TO409-073~Keelin-Freya.png TO409-074-Marcel-Hollow Jaw Bone.png TO409-075~Marcel-Vincent.png TO409-076-Hope-Keelin.png TO409-077-Klaus.png TO409-078-Freya-Klaus.png TO409-079-Klaus.png TO409-080-Hope.png TO409-081-Vincent~Klaus.png TO409-082~Vincent-Klaus.png TO409-083-Vincent~Klaus.png TO409-084~Vincent-Klaus.png TO409-085-Marcel.png TO409-086-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO409-087-Marcel-Jaw Bone~Hollow.png TO409-088-Marcel-Jaw Bone-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-089-Klaus.png TO409-090-Vincent-Enchanted Thorns.png TO409-091-Klaus-Vincent.png TO409-092-Hollow Bones~Sofya~Hollow.png TO409-093-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-094-Klaus-Vincent.png TO409-095-Maxine-Nathaniel.png TO409-096-Klaus.png TO409-097-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-098-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-099-Klaus.png TO409-100-Sofya.png TO409-101-Klaus~Witch.png TO409-102-Maxine-Nathaniel.png TO409-103-Nathaniel.png TO409-104~Vincent~Klaus~Maxine.png TO409-105~Elijah-Freya.png TO409-106~Freya-Hayley.png TO409-107-Elijah.png TO409-108-Freya.png TO409-109-Marcel-Sofya.png TO409-110~Elijah-Hayley-Freya.png TO409-111-Sofya~Marcel-Hollow.png TO409-112-The Hollow.png TO409-113-Sofya-Marcel.png TO409-114~Elijah-Hayley-Freya.png TO409-115-The Hollow.png TO409-116-Klaus.png TO409-117-The Hollow.png TO409-118-Elijah.png TO409-119-Freya's Talisman.png TO409-120-Freya~Klaus.png TO409-121-Elijah.png TO409-122-Freya.png TO409-123-Klaus.png TO409-124-Hayley.png TO409-125-Vincent~Witch Community-St. Anne's Church.png TO409-126-Maxine-Witches~Vincent-St. Anne's Church.png TO409-127~Vincent-Maxine.png TO409-128~Maxine-Protection Charm.png TO409-129~Vincent-Maxine-St. Anne's Church.png TO409-130~Elijah-Klaus.png TO409-131-Elijah~Klaus.png TO409-132-Freya's Talisman.png TO409-133-Klaus~Hayley-Freya.png TO409-134-Hayley-Hope-Freya.png TO409-135-Marcel.png TO409-136-Sofya.png TO409-137-Vincent~Marcel.png TO409-138~Vincent-Marcel.png TO409-139-Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual.png TO409-140-The Hollow.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-19-2017 Michael Narducci-Twitter.jpg|©Michael Narducci 10-17-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Yusuf Gatewood, Summer Fontana, Phoebe Tonkin, Joseph Morgan, Charles Michael Davis, Beau DeMayo and Nicole Rubio, ©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters